Dropped in the snow
characters (Main character) Primrose (Prim): small and pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled pelt and rare dark blue-gray eyes ...(The royal family)... Taro: huge tortoiseshell Tom with rare dark blue-gray eyes, the king Missy: light gray tabby she-cat with sharp yellow eyes and a loving heart, the queen Snowy: big pale white Tom with blue eyes and a gray tail tip Dream: dark gray she-cat with one blue eye and one gray eye and one white paw ...(the loners)... Sami: golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws Flinch: dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes Frisk: dark gray Tom with a lighter gray chest and paws with green eyes (Sami and Flinch's kits) Tumble: dark brown Tom with green eyes and black paws Jump: mottled black-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes Sunny: golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes ...(other wild cats out of the kingdom)... Harper: dark gray Tom with amber eyes and a brown spot on back ''Prologue Two fully grown cats trudged through the snow. The she-cat was a light gray she-cat, and the huge Tom was a tortoiseshell, something you don't normally see on Tom cats. "Honey what do you want to name these kits?" Asked the gray tabby she-cat. She had three tiny kits squirming about in her mouth. One was a huge pale white Tom, another was a dark gray she-cat, then the last kit was like the Tom himself. A tortoiseshell that was almost identical. "You name the tortoiseshell, I have names for the other two." Meowed the tortoiseshell Tom "the pale white Tom will be Snowy, and the dark gray she-cat will be Dream." "The tortoiseshell... I want her to be named Primrose." "Beautiful name my dear!" Meowed the Tom. "We must get these kits back to the kingdom... Plus! You are king! The kingdom needs you!" Gasped the she-cat. "I know! But I want to travel slowly with my kits, their to precious to be lost, especially in this kind of weather!" The king breathed as he trudged through the snow. "This weather goes on ''all year round! All it does is snow!" The queen gasped. "Oh! Log!" The king observed as they stopped. A huge log stood in front of them. "Be careful when your jumping." Meowed the tortoiseshell as he leaped swiftly over the rock. The tabby queen nodded and leaped over the log. In the process, she landed shakily, and she didn't notice something. She dropped Primrose, and didn't even notice. The she-kit wailed softly, but not loud enough for her parents to hear her. The king and queen disappeared leaving the kit almost frozen in the snow. ... "Hurry along Sami!" Gasped a Tom "your kits are near due and the cave is still very far away!" "It's only past this small woodland! The golden tabby meowed to her brother "Besides, Flinch will make sure nothing happens to me!" "Yeah well-" the gray Tom tripped "oww!" He meowed then looked down at what he tripped over. The golden tabby she-cat looked down at the frozen snow as well. A tiny tortoiseshell she-kit was lying shivering in thes snow. "Oh my! This kit is freezing! We must take her in! I.l give her some warmth!" The golden tabby queen curled around the kit, and the kit was attached to her side. It let out a couple of squeaks and dove in Sami's side, still shivering but warming up. "By golly! If this kit was out here for another couple of minutes she would have froze to death!" Exclaimed the gray Tom sniffing the tortoiseshell kit. "I want to take her in and raise her with my kits." Meowed Sami licking her "she's such a sweetheart, she isn't as greedy as other kits I've seen!" "Okay, what do you want to name her?" Sighed the Tom. "Primrose." Meowed Sami "Primrose is perfect." "Okay, we'll let's keep going, Flinch is close by!" ... "Flinch! Flinch! Guess what!" Meowed the golden tabby skipping up to a dark brown tabby Tom. "What?" He asked turning around. "Sami? We're did you get that kit?" Meowed the dark tabby. "We found her in the snow! Can I keep her and raise her with my litter! She's such a sweet kit!" asked the golden tabby. "I don't know.." Meowed the dark tabby trailing off. Then the tortoiseshell she-kit opened her eyes. They were a dark blue-gray... Just like... The dark tabby gasped. Of course he would have to take care of this kit! It was an honor! He knew the queen was expecting but he didn't know that they left one behind! "Yes Sami!" He exclaimed "that kit is the daughter of the king!" "How did you kn-" Sami trailed off as she caught a glimpse of Primrose's eyes. Dark blue-gray, the only other cat wh had those eyes was the king. They would be raising the kings daughter. But if Sami ever told the kit, she would tell her to find the origins herself. It was to great a burden to tell a small kit it was the kings daughter. chapter 1 "Got ya!" Meowed Prim snatching at Jump's tail. "Hey come on!" Jump meowed turning on her sister "that's not fair! Since when did you become good at fighting?" "since I've been practicing!" Meowed Prim, her tail waving in the air. "I bet you can't beat me!" Tumble squeaked as he threw himself at Prim. The small tortoiseshell kit leaped in the air at him to and with out stretched paws threw him down lightly. "Hey!" Tumble growled playfully. "Beat by a girl!" Prim taunted. "Hey! Do you guys want to do something other than fighting!" It was Sunny, the golden she-cat was rolling her eyes "I'm bored! Does anyone want to play moss ball with me?" "No!" Tumble whispered turning his back on his sister. "Yeah, only losers play moss ball!" Sneered Jump. "I'll play moss ball with you Sunny!" Meowed Prim padding overs her tail sticking straight out "you can be catcher if you'd like!" "Thanks Prim!" Meowed Sunny. Prim was always nice to her littermates, she loved them, and that was simple. "Thank you Prim for being so kind to your sister!" Meowed Sami licking her daughters head "unlike others!" Sami's stare was thrown at Jump and Tumble. The two kits were scampering around play fighting, but as soon as bitterness was thrown their way they seemed intimidated. "Can I be catcher?" Asked Sunny shyly. "Of course!" Meowed Prim friendly cuffing her sisters ear "I was catcher last time, it's your turn!" Prim was like no other kit. Some kits would demand to be the catcher, Prim took her turn. She was patient, the only time she was impatient was when anyone threatened her family. Playing moss ball was a blast, and shy Sunny was bursting with energy after ear match. "That was so much fun!" Giggled Sunny hitting the ball up with a paw "we have to do it again some time!" "Yes!" Agreed Prim "let Tumble and Jump play their game, we can play ours!" "Kits!" Called Sami "time for bed!" Prim scampered over and curled into her mothers side, so did Sunny, tumble and Jump looked hesitantly over. "But mom!" Complained Tumble "were not tired!" "And if you don't get any sleep then you will be!" Their mother snapped back "get over here and rest! Me and Flinch are going to go hunting for you four!" "Can we come!" Meowed Jump "let those two butterflies sleep! We can all go hunting together." Prim bit her lip, she was patient with her arrogant brother and sister, but sometimes a little attitude flared out of her. "Why don't you two grasshoppers" started Prim "go outside and fling yourself into a fox den!" Jump growled "I wasn't talking to you Primy!" Prim jumped up from her nest. "You know how much I hate you calling me Primy!" Jump shrugged "it's your nickname, it's quite funny! And stupid actually!" Jump sneered. "I'm not going to fight you sis!" Muttered Prim "I'm going to get some rest so I can beat you with a paw behind my back in fighting tomorrow!" Then Prim stepped out of the argument and into the nice, soft, warm mossy nest. "Primy" was the last word she heard before she drifted into a deep sleep. Ill show you.. ''Jumpy!" Prim thought bitterly your my sister and I love you, but why do you have to be so arrogant! chapter 2 Prim woke up to the sound of a bird calling. What time of day is it? Thought Prim as she got up and stretched. "Primrose!" Prim's eyes widened. Her mother only called her Primrose when something bad was going on. Sprinting outside Prim saw Sami crying. Jump and Tumble's eyes were wide with shock, and sadness. Flinch had a sad look on his face and his claws were tearing the ground. Prim looked up, a hawk was carrying something in its talons. It was... Sunny! "Sunny!" Prim yowled and sprinted toward the edge of the rock they were standing on. "Sunny..." Prim sat down and started crying. "I-it's my fault!" Jump wailed breaking the silence "I dared her to yell to the bird!" "It's okay, you didn't know it would take her." Meowed Flinch putting his nose to Jump's trembling head. "Why Sunny?" Sami was murmuring "she was such a sweet kit. My own little personally sun..." Sami, tail drooping, head hung low padded toward the den. Everyone stepped out of her way, careful of her grief. Prim dashed up to her and pushed her body into her mothers flank. "It's okay Mama..." Meowed Prim. "Mama..." Sami meowed "mama, mama, mama. I am not your mama." She padded and collapsed on her nest. "What?" Prim meowed standing next to her mother. "Primrose." Meowed Sami sadly "you are not my daughter. You are someone else's daughter." "No..! No I'm your daughter.. I-I-I.." Prim stuttered. But en she put the puzzle pieces together. She didn't look like Sami or Flinch, nothing like her littermates. She was just.. Different "I found you in the snow." Sami meowed "I was going to raise you as my own, but I decided its better this way... I don't know who your parents are." She knows, but why is she hiding it? Thought Prim maybe because she knows that they won't accept me, or kill me, or just send me away. "So what do I do?" Meowed Prim awkwardly "can I go out and.. Find them.." "If you want, and always know we have cared about you for the past four moons." Meowed Sami. I'll leave tomorrow. Their not my kin, I can go out and find my real family and live with them until the end of our moons.. Thought Prim. The next dawn arose, and so did Primrose. She got up. If anyone asks, I'll be called Primrose. If I make friends then they can call me Prim... Thought Primrose. She nodded a last goodbye to everyone, then she padded out of the den to a crisp morning air. Flinch taught us how to hunt... Once thought Primrose as she crept out and padded through the soft snow. Padding into the forest, Primrose realized that a long and hard journey was ahead of her. No matter, she would find out who her parents were. It was a matter of fact. chapter 3 Primrose managed to hunt down a tiny frail mouse. Bending down to eat it Primrose filled her belly. After she was finished she kept going. The woodland seemed to stretch out in front of her. Jump and Tumble would be up now, and they would be sad in losing another sister. But, in real life, Jump and Tumbke were nothing but friends. Not kin, not the same blood running through their veins. "Mousedung!" Hissed Primrose as she tripped on a bumpy patch of ice. "Why does it have to be so icy?" Primrose hissed silently to herself. Then she kept going, no time to waste. "I should have asked Sami were they found me in the snow." Grumbled Primrose "then I would have one detail that might help me" Trudging through the snow, Primrose broke out of the forest at about time the sun was starting to rise into the sky. "A nice meadow, maybe is this were they found me." Meowed Primrose. Suddenly she saw a log at the edge of the field. "Maybe..." Primrose bounded over through the snow and saw the frost coated log. No fresh paw prints. No duh, the fresh snow would cover it all. I can smell scents! Thought Primrose. She took in a deep breathe, unknown cat's scents drifted into her nose. They were very stale. And about to disappear for good. I'll make sure to remember this place Primrose drifted lazily from the area and back into the forest. Well now what? She thought as she saw a frozen stream. She slid over it. Crossing the river lazily. Primrose sat back on her haunches and yawned, she was hungry. Primrose got back up and started to look around again. Why can't I find anything! Thought Primrose annoyed some cat or fox of badger is making some noise or something! But it was no fox or badger. But... It was Sunny.. chapter 4 ...